A Christmas Getaway
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Set after 4x12. Henry doesn't find the library but Robin does leave. Starts after Emma and Regina become drinking buddies. Henry sees how sad his mother is so he plans a trip to NYC and suckers Emma into going along with it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to write a SQ/Swan-Mills family Christmas fic. It was originally going to be a one shot but expanded into a two-shot. Set after 4X12 when Emma and Regina start to drink. There's no curse on the town line so people can inter/exit as they please. Hope you enjoy!**

After I returned Hook's heart he tried to kiss me. Biting my lip, I turned my face away. "It's her isn't it? It's Regina." My heart ached. It was her. I knew she was hurting and, like me, she wants to escape the pain. And there's one place in town you can do that and still make it home safe. "Go to her love." Hook's voice was light and it coaxed me to meet his gaze. "I know you love her more than you could ever love me. I knew eventually I would have to give you up so you could be with her. Now go get your happy ending."

"I'm sorry Hook." He gave me a soft smile. "Thank you." When I got to Granny's I saw a familiar figure sitting at the bar. Like me, Regina wanted to drown her sorrows in liquor and just sleep. Granny gave me a sympathetic look as I walked through the door. I said nothing as I plopped down on the stool next to Regina.

"I'm not in the mood for a hope speech Emma." Regina huffed and continued to pout and toy with the tea cup in front of her.

I chuckled softly as I looked at the troubled brunette. God she was adorable with a pout. "You mistake me for my mother. You don't need a speech you need a drinking buddy. Shots?"

Regina watched me skeptically. "Sure. Why not?"

I smiled softly and ordered us two shots of whiskey. "You know, you did the right thing today."

Regina huffed and lightly slammed her hand on the counter. "See? There's the hope speech. I thought we were drinking."

"It's not a speech. It's a complement." I glanced at Regina; turning towards her slightly.

Regina rolled her eyes and let her cheek rest in her palm. "I don't need your validation. I know I did the right thing. I know because I'm miserable; again."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, so is Gold." Granny placed the two shots in front of us. I picked mine up and held it towards Regina.

"It does." Regina clicked her glass against mine and tossed the shot back. I couldn't help but chuckle as I did the same. "What?"

"I never took you, the refined Regina Mills, as a woman to do whiskey shots in a diner."

Regina glared at me. I could see she was trying to hold back a grin. "Is that so?" I gave her a slight nod. "Two more please." Granny watched us surprised. "And keep them coming."

"Regina, slow down. I'm sure you've not eaten much if anything today and whiskey on an empty stomach isn't the best idea."

"Miss. Swan, I thought you were here to be a drinking buddy not to give me a speech." Regina glanced at me before throwing back her second shot. I gave her a nod and did the same. By the third shot, I could see the signs that Regina was starting to feel a buzz. Her nose was pink and there was a small grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. "You know Emma, he kinda sucked in bed." I choked on the beer I ordered us. This was the last thing I wanted to hear about but I was here to let her vent and get things out. Regina wasn't the sharing type so I figured I better let her talk or she'd keep it all inside. "I mean, Emma, I had to finish myself after he fell asleep." Regina took a swig of beer and shook her head.

Yup, she was getting drunk. The slight swaying side to side gave it away. That and the fact we were talking about something rather intimate. "That's pretty bad. No offense to Hook, but I've had better myself." I had a buzz but I wasn't close to being tipsy and I was far from being drunk. But to make Regina feel better I acted tipsy.

"Why do we put up with them then? I mean, yes, they are good company but they can't please us when we need it. Or when we want it." There is no way Regina and I would be having this conversation sober. Thankfully the diner was empty besides Granny, Regina, and me. Regina threw back a fourth shot and I could see she needed to be cut off. But I had to be smart about this.

"Regina, I think you need to stop." I placed my hand over the empty shot glass before Granny could refill it.

"Who the Hell do you think you are? I'll drink as much as I damn well please." Regina batted my hand away. "Pour me three more shots."

"And me three beers." Granny knew I was up to something. "Regina, I'll make you a deal. If you finish those three shots before I finish my three beers you can drink until your heart is content. But, you can't touch my glasses and I can't touch yours. Deal?"

Regina watched me skeptically. I knew she would agree because she wasn't as sharp as she normally is. "Deal." I started to guzzle my first beer as Regina slung back her shot. Quickly, I placed my empty cup over Regina's third shot as she took her second. Regina reached for her third shot but stopped when she noticed my glass.

"You know the deal. No touching my glass." I grinned at the brunette who glared at me.

"You bitch." Regina narrowed her eyes at me which caused my grin to grow bigger.

Xxx

"Okay, here we go." I was having trouble getting a drunken Regina up the pathway to her porch. Regina stumbled along as I held onto her tight. One arm was around my neck and I held onto her side so she wouldn't fall. Reaching into her blazer pocket, I fished out her house keys and opened the door.

"How did you know which key it was?" Regina's words were slurred and it was difficult getting her up the stairs.

"I guessed. Now here, your bedroom." I helped the brunette to her bed and she sat there holding onto the edge. "Can I get you something more comfortable to sleep in?"

"Yes." Regina pointed to the second drawer of her dresser. "There are my silk pajamas in there." I made my way towards the oak dresser and pulled out the drawer. Each item was folded to perfection.

"Here you go." I took the gray silk garments to the bed and placed them beside Regina. "I'll go into the other room while you-," the next thing I knew, I was covered in vomit. Regina clung to my arm as the next wave of nausea came over her. I had just become Regina's personal puke bucket. All I could do was stand there and hold Regina's hair back. Her vise grip wouldn't allow me to move out of the way. The vomit stopped and Regina panted to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry Emma." Regina looked up with embarrassment. "You can shower while I clean this up."

"You won't do anything but change and lay down. I'll clean this up, do a load of laundry, and then take a shower." Regina opened her mouth to argue but I spoke up again. "Regina, you need to lie down."

"I'm not in the mood to argue. The carpet cleaning stuff is in the hallway closet. I'll change and put this in the dirty clothes basket. I'm sorry Emma."

"It's okay Regina." I gave the brunette a soft smile and turned my back to her. "Go ahead and change while I get the cleaning stuff." As I rummaged through the closet gathering the supplies, I kept an ear out for Regina. If she didn't fall I would be shocked. When all was quiet, I knocked lightly on the door. "Regina? You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. You can come in." Regina was in bed as I walked in and her clothes in the basket by the door.

"Here, put this by your bed in case you puke again." I set the bathroom trashcan beside the bed. "Mind if I grab a robe to change into while I put our stuff in the washer? So the washer can run while I clean the floor."

"That's fine." Regina placed her arm over her eyes to block out the light. I went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth. Regina sighed as the cool fabric covered her eyes and forehead. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll put a bottle of water by the bed for when you wake up in the middle of the night craving water."

"How do you know all of this? And that drinking game you played on me." Regina's voice was light. I could tell the room was spinning for her.

"I worked as a bartender for a few months while I was on a job. And after so many times of sleeping in the bathroom with your head on a toilet you learn a few things about being shit faced drunk." Regina was quiet so I made my way into the bathroom to change into a robe and put a load of laundry in the washer. Quietly, I entered Regina's room to clean the carpet best I could without waking her. Regina looked beautiful as she slept; peaceful and gorgeous. Once the cleaning was done, I put the clothes in the dryer and took a shower.

As I showered, I couldn't help but think of Regina's clothes. The ones that weren't covered in vomit. Normal business wear until the bottom of the basket where all of her personal garments were. I could feel my body temperature rise as I remembered the dark colored lace. "Damn it I'm screwed." I let myself get lost in the smell of Regina's shampoo and body wash as the hot water ran over my body. Once I was out of the shower, I slipped into one of Regina's robes and popped my head into her room to check on her. She was sound asleep and had turned on her side. The dryer had about half an hour before it was done so I just sat in the dining room and towel dried my hair.

To be nice, I preset the coffee maker so it would be made by the time Regina woke up. Before I left, I checked on Regina once more before letting myself out. Her stomach was empty so I knew she wouldn't vomit again. She would be fine until she woke up. I made a mental note to bring her a greasy breakfast later to help sober her up.

Xxx

The next morning, I woke up and went to Granny's to pick up breakfast. "The normal after a night of drinking breakfast I guess? Times two." Granny watched as I made my way to the bar. "How is she?"

"Yeah. She's okay. I got her home and settled before I left." Granny poured me a cup of coffee as I waited for my order.

"That was pretty smart of you; that cup trick. Where'd you learn it?" Granny leaned against the bar after she placed my order.

"You learn a lot over the years as a bounty hunter. I'll bring her breakfast and help her with the hangover that I know she'll have." I sipped on my coffee and felt Granny's eyes burning into me. "What?"

"Just you. You take care of the woman you love even if she was going on about her ex who you hate with a passion." I shrugged at Granny as I finished my coffee. It wasn't long before my order was ready and I started towards Regina's.

There was a groan when I knocked on the door. "Come in!" Oh yeah, Regina was hung over; bad.

I walked into the kitchen quietly knowing that any noise would hurt Regina's head. "I brought breakfast and a few tips to help your hangover."

Regina looked at me from the bar. "Thank you."

"Here, take the Tylenol, and drink some water before you work on your second or third cup of coffee. Then eat this slowly." I placed both the sausage and bacon biscuits in front of her. "One's sausage and one's bacon. Whichever you don't want I'll eat. The grease will help make you feel better. Trust me."

"Why are you doing all of this?" Regina slowly un-wrapped the bacon biscuit and took a small bite. She watched as I took the other biscuit.

"I don't know." I shrugged and took a bite. "I guess I just know where you would end up after last night." We sat in silence as we ate. Somehow Regina still looked beautiful even after a night of drinking.

"Well, it's very nice of you." Regina gave me a soft smile. The color was starting to come back to her cheeks as she ate and sipped on coffee. "That was a good trick by the way." I locked eyes with her. "The drinking one. You knew I wasn't on top of my game so you pulled a move like that. I'm sure it's not the first time someone's fallen for it."

I chuckled softly. "Deffinetlly not the first time. And I had to keep you from drinking anymore." Images of last night flashed before me. Curiosity got the better of me. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Vaguely. But the more I eat and drink coffee the more fuzzy images come back. Did you do a load of laundry?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the confused look on Regina's face. "Yeah. I had to clean the vomit covered clothes we both had on." Regina's eyes grew wide a moment and a slight blush crossed her cheeks. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "It's okay. I would rather you vomit on me than then choke and die on it."

"Please can we keep last night's events between the two of us?" I gave Regina a soft smile as I poured us each another cup of coffee.

Xxx

It was a week before Christmas and I still hadn't finished shopping. Hook and I were on good terms. Finally, my parents stopped trying to get us back together. "Hey mom," Henry walked in and plopped down on the couch beside me. It was my day off so the apartment was empty.

"Yeah? What's up kid?" There was a mischievous look in Henry's eyes. I knew that look. What was he up to? "What are you up to?"

"We need to get mom away from here for a while. Maybe New York for the holidays? I mean, it'd be perfect! The three of us away from everything. We could so do it too." Henry pulled out a notebook and gave it to me. "I've worked everything out."

"Wow." Henry had worked out a whole budget and plan for a two week getaway. Gas, hotel cost, food, attractions, everything was written up and worked out. "Henry, how do we know Regina would even be up for this?"

"Mom, she's been depressed since _he_ left." Henry's voice had venom laced with it. He didn't care for Robin either. "You and I both know this is exactly what she needs! And we can totally swing it." I chuckled at my son's eagerness. Two weeks away from everyone sounds like a perfect way to spend the holidays. There's no place better than New York City. It would be a stress free Swan-Mills family holiday vacation. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to go. "What do you think?"

I shook my head at Henry. "How do we get her to go along with this?"

"That part is already taken care of. I packed her a suitcase and put it in your car already. You just need to pack and we pick her up. My bag is already in the car too." My mouth dropped. No way did Henry _seriously_ just say that.

"You. Are. Insane." All my son did was grin at me.

xxx

It didn't take me long to pack a suitcase. Henry put in his comments on my outfits every once in awhile. "Okay will you shut it? If you want to pack for me go ahead."

Henry shrugged. "I just know what mom likes seeing you in is all. And you are going to be stuck in a hotel room with her for two weeks, over Christmas, in one of the most romantic cities in the US. Come on mom. You want to look good for her don't you?"

I narrowed my eyes at my son. "What do you know?" I folded my arms and watched Henry. "Spill."

"She likes you she just won't admit it to herself. Not yet. Two weeks away from everyone and everything might get her to admit it. She'll be spending time with us and no one else." My son was insane. "And don't stand there and tell me you don't love her. Everyone in town knows you do. I mean, how many times did Elsa call you out on it?"

"Shut up." I couldn't keep from grinning. So Regina feels something for me? Maybe this trip is just what she needs to admit it. "Alright, let's go." Henry beamed as we drove to Regina's. "She won't come you know this right?"

"She will." We drove up the driveway and Henry honked the horn. Moments later the front door opened and Regina started towards the bug.

"Emma, Henry, what are you doing here?" Regina stood wrapped in a house coat and what looked like casual wear underneath.

"Henry and I-,"

"We wanted to go on a family dinner night." Henry interrupted and got out of the car. "Come on mom." Henry climbed into the back and watched Regina eagerly.

Regina studied us a moment. "You're up to something." We watched as she walked back inside a moment.

"Are you crazy? You almost gave us away. And to dinner? New York is like seven and a half hours. She'll know we're up to something once we cross the town line." Henry was about to comment back but stopped when we heard Regina's heels clicking down the pathway.

"So, where are we going for this family dinner?" Regina glanced at me as she sat carefully into the passenger seat. "And why can't we take the BMW?"

"Because I'm driving." It was the first thing I could think of. I could feel Regina's eyes burning into me. No one spoke until we got near the town line.

"Emma, where exactly are we going?" Regina watched as I turned up the heat. She was shivering from the slight draft.

"We're not going to dinner per say…." I chewed my lip and kept my eyes on the road.

"Then where the hell are we going?" Regina turned in her seat to face me more.

"New York City? For the holidays…." My voice was small.

"N-New York City?! F-for the holidays?! Emma, are you out of your mind?!" Henry laughed at his frazzled mother. "And you're in on it aren't you?"

"Actually he planned it. I just paid for most of it." Henry slapped the headrest. "It's true."

Regina looked between the two of us in shock and slight horror. "And what exactly am I going to wear for this little kidnapping getaway the two of you planned?" I glanced at Henry in the mirror and Regina turned her head to look at our son. "Henry," she warned.

"I packed you a suitcase for the two weeks we'll be there." I could only imagine the look Regina was giving Henry in that moment.

"Two weeks? Over the holidays? Are you insane?"

"Regina, I asked him the same question." I glanced to the brunette as she turned towards me.

"You're just as crazy since you went with this." Regina was right but I didn't hear her objecting at all.

"I don't hear you objecting." I shot Regina a grin. "So you're in?" Regina folded her arms and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's come to New York with us or be stuck with my parents over Christmas and New Years."

"I'm going to New York. Your mother is hard enough to deal with. I'm sure I'd put her under another sleeping curse if I had to spend the holidays with her. Thanksgiving was hard enough." Henry and I both laughed at the expression on Regina's face.

Xxx

It was nearly midnight when we got to the Marriott hotel in Times Square. "We're here guys." I nudged Regina as I pulled next to the sidewalk. I unloaded the suitcases and looked around. A feeling of nostalgia came over me. The year Henry and I spent in New York started to come back little by little. But this time it was going to be real and with Regina. The way it should have been. Regina rolled her neck trying to wake up and Henry yawned as he stretched.

"May I help you ladies?" The doorman came closer with a warm smile. "Here for the Marriott?"

"Yes we are. Help would be great." The man grabbed two suitcases and we followed him into the hotel.

"Emma! How nice to see you again. Where have you been?" The woman behind the desk greeted me with a smile. I had forgotten all the times I had to track down a bounty in this hotel. "Hey Henry."

"Hey Victoria. How are you?" Regina and Henry stood back a few feet and looked around.

"I'm well. Who's the gorgeous brunette?" I chuckled at the red head. "She's very…."

"Victoria. Easy now." I had to warn the small woman. She knew nothing about my real life but always said I should be with women. And that Walsh and I weren't a good pair. If only she knew.

"Well, she's someone to you. You're spending two weeks with her and Henry in the family deluxe suit." Victoria smiled as she gave me the two card keys. "Have a good time. We'll catch up later." I gave the woman a nod as I turned back to Henry and Regina.

"Ready to go?" We followed the doorman to our room. I gave him a tip and he was on his way. "And here's where we call home for the next two weeks." I opened the door and a small gasp escaped Regina.

"Emma," The brunette walked past Henry and me. The room had a large sitting area, a small kitchen area, two bedrooms, and a good sized bathroom.

"Regina, you can have the suit and Henry and I will take the other bedroom." I chuckled softly as Regina gazed out the floor to ceiling windows overseeing the lights of Time Square. "You should see it when it snows."

"I'm glad I picked New York for where you and Henry lived the year you were gone." Darkness washed over Regina. I knew that year without Henry still hurt her.

"Regina," I placed a sympathetic hand on her back. "That will never happen again. We're a family and we will always stick together." Regina gave me a soft smile. "Now let's get some sleep. Well, you and Henry more sleep."

Xxx

The next morning, I woke to the smell of fresh Starbucks coffee. I stretched and looked over at the other bed to see Henry dead to the world. Before I walked out of the room, I tucked the cover up to his chin. "Mmm I smell coffee."

"Is that the first thing you think of in the morning?" Regina looked at me from one of the leather couches in the living room. "Good morning. It seems your friend Victoria left a little basket for you in the kitchen."

"I'm not surprised. She knows how much of a coffee snob I am." The steamy liquid smelled amazing after a long night of driving. As I blew the coffee, waiting for it to cool, my attention fell on Regina who was looking out the window. "Wait, have you already showered and everything?"

"Yes. It's close to ten in the morning. I've been up since nine." Even on vacation Regina dresses up and looks amazing.

"Would you like to go get some breakfast? Let me just brush my teeth real quick." Regina gave me a slight nod and continued drinking her coffee. Once I was done I went to wake Henry. "Hey kid, wake up. Let's go get breakfast."

"Go without me. Just bring me back something." Henry rolled over to face me. "This will give you and Mom an excuse to spend time together; alone."

I shook my head at the boy who then rolled back over. "Henry wants us to bring him something back. He normally sleeps until noon." I grabbed my coat and gave Regina hers.

"Just like a normal teenage boy; sleeping the day away." I tried to hold back a grin. "Like mother like son I presume."

"When I'm off, yeah." Regina and I were quiet as we rode the elevator down to the main floor. Victoria gave me a nod when she saw us exit and turn towards the dining room.

"How do you know Victoria? The note she left in the basket made it seem like the two of you were friends." Was that jealousy I heard in Regina's voice?

"We became friends since I had to catch many of my bounties in the hotel bar or restaurant." Thankfully the room was relatively empty but there was still food left. Regina and I both filled our plates and took a seat.

"I was thinking I could make a grocery list for you. The least I can do is cook a few meals since you've paid for everything." I paused to look at the brunette. "And let's face it Emma, it's my cooking so you won't object."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're right. I can't say no to your cooking. That will be fine. And maybe after the three of us can go out and we show you around the city."

"That sounds nice. I'm glad I chose New York for you and Henry." We continued to talk as we ate. I enjoyed Regina's company and I believe she enjoyed mine. Before we went back to the room, Regina filled a plate for Henry.

Xxx

While I was in the shower, Regina made me a list of stuff to get at the market. Thankfully there weren't many toiletries on the list since there were the travel sized bottles of shampoo, lotion, and conditioner given to us each day. But in the basket Victoria put in a few razors and shaving cream. It was getting cold out so I bundled up in my coat and made my way to the main lobby. "So who is she?"

I didn't even try to sneak by Victoria. I knew she would catch me. "She's just a friend." Victoria gave me a knowing grin. "What?"

"She's more than a friend. You're sharing an expensive vacation with her and you're letting her around Henry. Besides, you don't look at a friend the way you look at her. So spill."

I shrugged. "She took care of Henry when he was smaller. We fell out of touch and recently got back in touch. It's a long story Vic."

Victoria watched me skeptically. "Mmhmm. You like her. More than a friend. I've always said you would end up with a woman and here you go."

"Victoria I have to go. Thank you for the basket by the way." The woman laughed and sent me on my way. I was slightly embarrassed that I had to ask the clerk to help me find some of the items on Regina's list. But I was happy to see she was making lasagna at some point. Before I left, I walked down the hair and body care isle. They carried the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash Regina used. Dropping them into the cart I made my way to the front.

The walk back to the hotel sucked considering all the bags I had. Thankfully it was only two blocks. Tapping my foot on the door, I heard footsteps. "Hey mom, let me grab a few bags." I gladly gave Henry a few bags and closed the door behind me.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to get help from a clerk to find some of the stuff-," I looked over the bar and saw a small Christmas tree in front of the windows. "Henry?"

"It wouldn't be Christmas without a Swan-Mills family tree." My son grinned as he joined Regina in the living room.

"Henry and I went out and got decorations and a tree while you were gone." Joy filled my heart with the thought of a Swan-Mills family Christmas.

"I can't wait to decorate it." Regina and I unloaded and put up all the groceries while Henry flipped through the TV channels. "So how do you like New York so far?"

"Well Henry and I just walked around a little bit. So far I like the city. It's a nice change from Storybrooke."

"A very nice change. Once we're done, we can go back out and show you more if you'd like." I hopped Regina would agree. I wanted her to see the city. To see what she gave Henry and I.

"That sounds lovely."

Xxx

That night, the three of us went out and we showed Regina all the shops and attractions. As we passed one shop, I saw Regina hesitate a moment. She saw a very nice Michael Kors wallet in the window. I made a mental note to come back and get it for Regina's Christmas present. Henry pointed out different attractions we could do over the next two weeks. He was excited to have his moms together and all to himself. "Having fun yet?" Henry was a few feet ahead of us so I tried to start a conversation.

Regina continued to look around. She seemed so at home here. "Yes I'm having a nice time. It seems Henry really enjoyed his time here."

"He did but it's not home to him." I paused. "But then to him, home is wherever we are." I could feel Regina glance at me. "Oh here's a great bookstore. Want to look inside?"

Regina paused a moment as I opened the door. Henry went in and Regina watched me. "You want to go into a bookstore?"

I shrugged. "I'm not the book type but you and Henry are. This place is pretty good."

Regina glanced at the name printed on the door. "Of course you would like a store named BOOKOFF USA." She smirked playfully as she walked inside. "Where'd Henry go?"

"The comic book section. He's spent plenty of money in here on different comics." I shoved my hands in my pockets as I followed Regina.

"That sounds like our son. I'm sure if there's a videogame store here that he's spent money there as well." Regina let her hand glide over the different books. I could see she felt calm and at ease around books.

"Ah Emma! How are you?" Tyson, the owner, walked up with a warm smile. "It's been forever my friend." He wrapped me in a bear hug and then noticed Regina. "Who's this lovely lady?"

"This is Regina. She's a friend of mine." Tyson eyed me a moment which made me nervous. He, like Victoria, thought I should be with a woman. He didn't care for Walsh.

"Well she's quite lovely. What may I help you find?" Regina told Tyson about some book that I had never heard of. "Ah. You like the old classics. I believe I may have that one in a first edition. Follow me." We did as he asked and stopped in the back corner of the store. Tyson rolled over the ladder and took a book from the upper shelf. It was leather bound and the pages weren't like normal paper today's books are printed on. I watched as a soft smile crossed Regina's lips as she ran her fingers over the old leather.

"This is the one I've been searching for. How much do I owe you?" There was no way Regina was leaving this store without that book. I could tell from the vice grip she had on it.

"For you ma'am, consider it an early Christmas gift. You're obviously a good friend of Emma's and she's helped me a lot with my business." Tyson gave Regina a smile. He was always too nice for his own good.

"Thank you. Hopefully I won't read it too quickly." Both Tyson and I chuckled.

"Yes, please spend some time with Emma and Henry while you're in New York. The city is amazing this time of year." He paused a moment. "Oh, I have those comics Henry was looking for. They are still behind the counter waiting for him."

"Oh I totally forgot." I slapped my forehead lightly. "Let me get them for his Christmas present. He's probably looking for them now." Regina and I made our way to the front and I slipped the stack of comics in a bag with Regina's book.

"Hey Tyson, do you have those comics I was looking for?" Henry walked towards us slightly disappointed.

"Sorry Henry they sold earlier today. I couldn't hold them any longer." Tyson leaned against the counter. "If I get anymore in I'll call Emma and let you know."

"Sounds good. Thanks!" Henry's eyes fell on us and curiosity was clear when he saw Regina holding a bag. "You can't go into a bookstore and not buy a book can you?"

"A good book is always worth getting Henry." The boy rolled his eyes. "Are we ready to go? It's getting close to dinner time." I chuckled and agreed that we needed to head back.

Xxx

While Regina cooked, I hid the comics in Regina's suitcase. I knew Henry wouldn't go through it. Regina made a quick chicken and rice dish for supper. It tasted great and both Henry and I stuffed ourselves. "That was great mom. Thanks."

"You're welcome Henry. I believe you were quite hungry from all the walking." Regina brought a napkin to her lips a moment before she spoke again. "Once everything is cleaned up, we can decorate the tree if you would like."

"Yes!" Regina and I couldn't help but chuckle at Henry's enthusiasm. So we could decorate the tree, Henry helped clean up. He was so excited. I had never seen him like this before. "Alright, where to start?" He rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Kid, the tree isn't going anywhere. Take it easy." I threw him the box of lights as Regina and I took out the ornaments.

"Henry and I had a tradition where we would each buy an ornament that reminded us of one another." Regina held up an ornament and I couldn't help but laugh. It was a yellow bug. "This was the one we chose for you. It's fitting is it not?"

"Oh, it's fitting." I smiled at the brunette. "What was yours? An apple?" Regina smirked. "Really?" I shook my head as she held up the next one. Indeed it was a red apple.

"Mom, show her the other two I found." Henry continued to wrap the tree in lights as Regina pulled out a swan and crown.

"Oh those are cool. Swan," I motioned towards myself. "And Queen." Regina cracked a smile as I motioned towards her.

"Yes. Very fitting for us. There was a storybook ornament too. Of course that one was for Henry." Henry, Regina, and I hung the ornaments on the tree and stood back to look at our family tree.

"I think we need a family picture with our tree." Henry went to get his camera.

"I've never seen him so excited about Christmas." Regina watched as our son ran into his room.

"I think it's because the three of us are together. He gets both of his moms in the same place for Christmas. I mean, for the most part, we get along now and are family. You don't want to kill me anymore. You just may want to set me on fire every once in awhile." I grinned at the brunette.

"On occasion yes I do want to incinerate you." Regina smirked mischievously. "But I'm glad to be spending Christmas with our son. The years when he didn't care for me I missed him."

"Okay, found it." Henry came to stand in front of Regina and I. "Mom move in closer so the three of us can be in the picture. Ma, hold the camera. You have the longest arms." I chuckled and took the camera. My body stiffened as I felt Regina brush against me.

"Ready?" Henry and Regina gave a nod. "Okay, smile. Three, two, one." I clicked the button and it felt like forever for the picture to take. Regina's arm was pressed against mine and I knew she felt me stiffen.

Xxx

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Victoria texted me telling me she got the wallet and a few other gifts I asked for. Since I was with Henry and Regina most of the time, I had her go buy the wallet and a few other things. "Thanks Vic. This means a lot. I know Regina will love it."

"Emma, you love this woman don't you?" Victoria leaned against the desk with her arms crossed. "You bought her a Michael Kors wallet and a sterling silver tree of life necklace from Chopard. Neither of which are cheap gifts."

Knowing that Henry and Regina were out shopping or doing something, I decided to spill. "Yes I love her."

"I'm so happy for you!" Victoria wrapped her arms around my neck. "It's about time you get a happy ending." She leaned back. "And with a drop dead gorgeous woman at that. She seems to care about you and Henry too."

"Yeah our past is complicated. Very complicated. I gave Henry up for adoption when he was born and ten years later he shows up. Turns out, Regina was the one who adopted him. Since then, we've either been at each other's throat, helping one another, or being friends. I didn't realize I fell in love with her until the year I spent here and couldn't see her." Before I could continue, the front doors opened and there came Regina and Henry. Victoria had a big smile on her face when she saw them. I could see Regina found this suspicious. "Hey guys, did you have fun?"

"Yup. We finished all the Christmas shopping and wrapping. Though, now I'm starving." I chuckled as Henry said hello to Victoria and then proceeded to make a B-line to the elevators.

"I'm sure your feet are killing you in those heels." I gave Regina a sheepish smile. "There's a spa here that you can relax in if you'd like."

"I may do that before tonight's end. I'll see you upstairs. Hello Victoria." Regina looked me over quickly as she walked between Victoria and me. All I could do was nod at the brunette. Regina's voice was a purr and sent shivers down my spine. Once she was gone, Victoria spoke up.

"Oh yeah, she likes you too. That shows it. She does not like the idea of someone flirting with her woman." All I could do was shrug. "Emma, if you don't plan a date or something for the three of you tomorrow night I'll kick your ass."

"I'm not sure the staff should be threatening the customers." I was clearly joking.

"I don't care. If you screw this up, I'll beat you. Now here, let me get you a reservation for this great little pizza place I go to at least one a week."

Xxx

"Well here's the place, John's of Times Square. Henry and I love this place. And it's the only place that wasn't packed at the last minute." I held the door open for Regina and Henry. We were seated quickly and decided to share a large pizza. "Here's your pizza ladies and gent. Enjoy." The waitress woman smiled as she saw Regina and I. "Hope to see you on the dance floor soon."

"What? I don't…" The woman walked off. "Dance…" I served us each a slice and Henry dug in.

"Henry, use your manners. You're just like Emma it startles me sometimes." There was a playful tone in Regina's voice.

"Hey! I have manners. I just chose not to use them all the time." I glared playfully as I took a bite of pizza.

"Point made." We continued to eat and talk until a man came into the center of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention? Like every year, we ask those of you who are brave enough to come to the floor and share at least one holiday dance. The first song is "All I Want For Christmas Is You." Now who's brave enough to come and share a dance with their significant other?" I couldn't help but chuckle at the couples. I wished I could share a dance with Regina and truthfully all I wanted for Christmas was her. "Ladies, come join us."

Horror washed over me when he looked our way. "I…we're…"

"Too afraid to dance with me Emma?" Regina stood. My eyes grew wide when she started for the floor. I'll be damned if anyone else dances with her! I shot out of my seat and followed her.

"Here we go. Such a lovely couple." The man smiled at us. I was surprised Regina didn't correct him. The music started and I was awkward.

"You've never danced have you?" Regina's voice was light.

"No. I have not." She chuckled at the slight blush on my cheeks.

"Put one hand on my hip and take my right in your left." I did as she instructed. Regina's hands were so soft and I loved when our fingers laced together. We started to sway side to side slowly. Regina let her other arm drape across my shoulder and forced me to come closer.

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you, you yeah._

The tempo started to quicken and Regina shot me a mischievous grin. "Ready?"

"No…" Regina quickly spun me under her arm and I just gave into the music. I kept my eyes on her and started to get lost in her eyes.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need. And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you._

I finally relaxed a little and started to enjoy the dance. The song was perfect. Regina was all I've ever wanted.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow. And I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you._ _I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door._ _Oh, I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is you..._

That song stopped and a slower one started to play. Regina kept her eyes locked on me. They were soft and intense. We swayed side to side and everything around us melted away. This was perfect. "I'm glad you came along." My voice was soft. I didn't want to ruin this moment.

I'm glad you and Henry kidnapped me. This has been a lovely vacation so far and just what I needed." Regina paused. "Where did you get the money for all of this?"

I chuckled slightly. "I had half of it saved and the bank in Storybrooke gave me a loan. Since I'm the Savior they didn't ask questions."

Regina chuckled. "Of course they did."

Xxx

The next morning, I got up once I heard Regina get in the shower. I had to get the rest of the presents under the tree before Henry woke up. Regina and I had gotten into a morning routine. She would get up first, make coffee, and take a shower. Then I would get up, drink some coffee, and take a shower once the hot water was back. Curse that woman and her long, hot showers. As I placed Henry's presents under the tree, a large box way in the back caught my eye. When I read the tag, it was a present for me from Regina. "Pick that up and I shall destroy you if it's the last thing I do."

I jumped at the sound of Regina's voice and fell back into her arms. When I realized Regina was practically holding me I froze. "R-Regina…" I looked up and into chocolate eyes.

"Good morning dear." Before Regina could let go, Henry walked out of the bedroom and saw us.

"Moms? Do I even want to know?" I could feel my cheeks start to burn. Regina, on the other hand, stayed calm and simply helped me to my feet.

"Good morning Henry. Did you sleep well?" Regina went to pour her and me a cup of the freshly made coffee. This being another morning routine we had fallen into.

"I slept well. How about you?" Before Henry plopped down on the couch, he ran to the window. "MOMS! It snowed! It snowed! Look!"

Regina and I looked towards our son and were surprised to see everything covered in a thick layer of white. And the snow was still falling at a steady pace. "It's a white Christmas." My voice was light as I walked towards the windows.

"Indeed it is." Regina joined Henry and I. When she placed a soft hand on my back I jumped slightly. Glancing over, Regina gave no sign that she noticed. "Now," her hand slid gently down my back and away causing chills to run through me. "Let's open presents."

The three of us sat on the floor around the tree as I passed each gift to its respective receiver. Henry, of course, got the most. He opened each box and his eyes lit up. Henry was surprised about the comics but then realized we must have gotten them when we went to the bookstore. I couldn't wait for Regina to open the gifts I got for her. "You can go next Regina."

It seemed like it took Regina forever to unwrap her first gift. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the Michael Kors wallet. "Emma, this is gorgeous. I knew you were good with details but I didn't think you noticed me looking at this. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Go ahead, open the second box. This one is from me and Henry." I finished my coffee as Regina inspected the small box. Regina covered her mouth to muffle a gasp when she saw the sterling silver necklace. "Henry and I thought it was fitting since you had one in the storybook but not now." Regina sat there quietly. "Regina?" Henry and I crawled towards the silent brunette. When I got closer, I could see tears glistening in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Daniel, he gave me the necklace that you saw in the book. It was made of bronze and I placed it on his grave after my mother killed him. I never saw it again."

I acted before I realized and placed a hand on Regina's back in comfort. "Regina," I didn't know what to say. "I can always go return it if…"

"You will do nothing of the sort." Regina's voice was stern and she finally looked away from the necklace. "No, I don't want you to take it back. I love it." Regina's voice was softer now. "Thank you. Both of you."

"You're quite welcome Regina. Only the best for you." The realization of what I said dawned on me and I looked away quickly. My face started to burn from embarrassment. That last part was not supposed to come out.

Finally, Regina broke the awkward silence and I couldn't thank her more. "It's your turn Emma." I refused to make eye contact with the brunette. I was surprised when I opened the box to see a black wool coat with a leather collar. When I pulled it out of the box, I realized it was exactly like one of Regina's. "I know you've secretly been coveting that coat of mine. When I found that in the same Michael Kors shop you got my wallet in I knew I had to get it for you. Now, I won't have to worry about mine disappearing."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're right. I was going to steal it at some point. Since you can't exactly arrest me." I gave Regina a playful grin.

"No, I would just lock you in my vault and torture you until you gave it up." My eyes grew wide a moment at Regina's calm demeanor. Her voice had lowered to her Evil Queen tone. Henry continued to laugh at our exchange. "I'm joking dear."

"No you're not." Regina said nothing. She just gave me a mischievous grin that sent chilled racing through me. In another box was a pair of black leather, high heeled boots.

"Your other pairs are about to fall apart so I got you another set. There's leather conditioner and leather cleaner also in the box. You can use those to keep the boots and your jackets in good condition."

I couldn't help but grin. "I knew you loved my leather jackets." I narrowed my eyes playfully at the brunette. "Admit it."

"Not a chance dear." Regina grinned. "Now, let me make us some breakfast. We won't be leaving for awhile because of the snow."

Xxx

Later that night, after Regina and I tucked Henry into bed, she made us each a cup of coco. "Thank you for everything Emma."

"You're welcome Regina." I sipped on the coco and looked out the window. "Henry and I just wanted you to have a good time."

"I've had a lovely time." Regina stood beside me, mindlessly watching the people below.

I wasn't sure what gave me the courage but this was as good a moment as any. "Regina-," Before I could finish, Regina pressed her lips hard against mine. The cup in my hand dropped as I laced my fingers in Regina's long, dark hair. Finally, after a few minutes, I let my forehead rest against Regina's. "You know don't you?"

"I have for some time now dear. That's one reason why I came on this trip." Regina paused a moment. "You know my past better than anyone and you know me better than anyone so you understand that I'm…afraid…to be in another relationship. You've seen how they all end."

"I won't leave you. I won't let you screw this up. Regina, I've loved you for years now. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to beat the hell out of forest boy for hurting you. Or Greg and Tamara or anyone else whose hurt you." I pulled back and took Regina's hands in mine. "Regina, I love you. All I've ever wanted was you. So please give me the chance to be yours. A Queen always needs her White Knight."

Regina chuckled softly. "Yes that is true. And why else do you think I made you dance with me last night? I wanted to see if you would actually throw your own yourself confidence issues to the wind and dance with me. And you did."

"Well I wasn't about to let anyone else dance with you. Especially to "All I Want For Christmas Is You."" A smile tugged at Regina's lips. "I love seeing you smile." With that, it grew wider.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke to the feeling of someone snuggled up behind me. When I became more conscious, I realized there was a slender arm resting over my bare hip. "MOMS! WAKE UP!"

I groaned at the sound of my son's voice. "What is it Henry?"

"It's noon. Is mom dead? She's NEVER slept till noon before."

Regina chuckled softly into my hair. "We've been caught." Her voice was groggy and somehow sexier than normal.

"She's fine kid. We'll be out in a few. Isn't there another level you need to beat on your game?" All I heard was Henry chuckle as he walked away from the door. I groaned as my head hit the pillow again.

"Sleep well?" Regina placed soft kisses on my shoulder.

Humming, I looked over my shoulder with a smile. "Very well. You?" I rolled to face the gorgeous brunette behind me.

"Well." I sighed as Regina cupped my cheek in her soft hand. "We better get up. I've never slept until noon before. Most of the day is gone." Regina leaned in until our lips were a whisper apart before continuing. "I guess last night wore me out."

I moaned as Regina captured my lips in a searing kiss. All I wanted to do was pull her on top of me and let my hands roam Regina's curves. Images from last night swam through my memory and a slow fire started between my legs again. "I don't want to." My voice trailed off and Regina noticed the change in my tone.

Leaning up, Regina looked down at me with worry in her chocolate eyes. "What's wrong dear?"

I chewed my bottom lip and looked away. The lump that started to form in my throat was painful. "What happens when we go back to Storybrooke?"

Regina cupped my cheek again and coaxed me to meet her gaze. "Nothing will change between us. We will still be together. Emma, when I kissed you last night I felt something I haven't felt since I kissed Daniel. Something has changed my heart this past week. Spending time with you and Henry away from everyone else has caused warmth to radiate from it."

I listened as Regina spilt her heart out. I knew this was hard for her. She was never one to let herself be vulnerable. "I guess it's a good thing Mary Margaret already had the kid."

Regina chuckled softly before kissing me again. "Yes otherwise she would go into early labor once she sees us together." When Regina finally broke the kiss, she let her forehead rest against mine. "We better get up and dressed before our son comes back to check on us."

"He'll be occupied for awhile. You know how he is with his games." Regina's eyes darkened when she noticed the dampness that had formed between my thighs.

"Yes he does get quite occupied." Regina's voice lowered into a seductive purr. Dipping her head, she claimed my lips in a fiery kiss.

Xxx

As Regina and I walked out of our room, Henry was still playing his game. "So, are you guys together now?" The boy never looked away from his game.

Regina left me in my tracks as she walked over to ruffle Henry's hair. "Yes, we are." She kissed his head before walking towards the kitchen. "Coffee Emma?"

"Yes please." I stretched and plopped down beside Henry; picking up the second controller.

"Good. It's about time. So when are you moving in with me and mom?" Again, Henry never looked away from the TV screen.

My character blew up the second Henry's mouth closed. "Uh…kid, we just got together." I glanced behind Henry and into the kitchen. Regina was calm and leaning against the counter. It seems Henry's question didn't even faze her.

Henry paused the game before he spoke up. "Ma, you've loved mom for years now. And mom has had a nagging feeling about you for at least a year or two now. I'm sure the year we were gone she realized she felt something for you. Not to mention, she got a little jealous of how close you and Elsa were getting." Regina's eyes grew wide a moment and a slight blush crossed her cheeks. "Besides, you've lived together for a week now and by the time we go back to Storybrooke it'll have been two weeks. Do you really think you'll last being apart after that?" Henry was right. I don't want to be away from Regina now. "And I'd rather the house smell like leather and coffee versus forest."

Regina and I chuckled at our son. "Me too Henry. I've come to tolerate the smell of leather now." Regina winked at me before turning to pour us coffee.

xxx

"So, you were jealous of me and Elsa? Why?" I bumped shoulders with Regina as we walked towards the bookstore with Henry. Tyson had called to let Henry know the new issue of his comic had come in. Of course, we all got ready and planed to swing by there before grabbing a bite to eat.

"I knew you were going to bring that up." Regina didn't look at me. She just kept her gaze on Henry who was a few feet ahead of us. Regina huffed when I wouldn't look away. "Yes, I got jealous."

"Why?" The fact Regina admitted she was jealous meant she really had changed. Normally she would never have admitted it.

"Because I saw how close the two of you were getting. I saw the look in your eyes when she was around and you were going through a rough time with your magic. I should've been there to help but I was so preoccupied with my own issues I didn't pay you attention." Regina continued to speak and without thinking I took her hand into mine and entwined our fingers. The warmth from Regina's hand made its way through the red leather gloves she wore.

"You know, Elsa was the biggest Team Regina fan I've ever seen." The confused expression on Regina's face was adorable. "She was the one who talked some sense into me and gave me the courage to apologize to you. And ask for you to be my friend and everything." I chuckled remembering all the talks Elsa and I had about Regina. "She called me out on being in love with you countless times. She even kept Hook and me from," I paused, "doing certain things. Elsa would freeze something or make Hook slip on ice. She'd do anything to keep us from..well you know." I could feel the triumphant smile Regina had.

"Well that's good to know." Regina fell quiet a moment. "Why did you want us to be friends so badly? I know it was because we understand each other but there has to have been another reason."

I was quiet a moment. I wasn't sure how to answer her. "Because if I couldn't be with you at least I could be around you I guess. If I couldn't be in a relationship with you than at least I could be…I don't know…special somehow if we were friends at least." I knew what I wanted to say, it just wasn't coming out.

Regina and I stood outside as Henry ran into the store. "You would have done that for me?" Regina's voice was soft. "It must have tormented you seeing Robin and I together."

"Oh it did. Don't ever think it didn't. I'm not sure how many times I imagined punching forest boy in the throat." A soft smile tugged at the corner of Regina's mouth. "But in the end it was all worth it."

"It was." Regina pulled me close and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but hum as Regina pulled back.

xxx

Days passed and it was finally New Year's Eve. Victoria sent up an expensive bottle of wine for Regina and I to drink as the ball dropped. She also congratulated us on our relationship. Of course, she added at the bottom of the note, 'it's about damn time.' "We have a perfect view of where the ball will be dropped from here." Regina joined me by the window.

"That's one reason why I picked this room. I remember how insane it can be down there and I didn't want you to incinerate someone for feeling you up."

A playful grin crossed Regina's lips as she sipped her glass of wine. "Me incinerating someone? I think _you_ would be the one to kill someone for laying a hand on me. You _are_ the Savior after all."

"That's right," I turned towards the brunette with a smirk and gently swatted her behind. "This is mine and if anyone touches it, I'll kill them."

Regina's eyes narrowed and she did not look amused. "Miss. Swan, if you ever do that again, I will destroy you." My eyes grew wide and I took a step back as Regina took a step towards me. This continued until my back was to the window. I was trapped. Gently, Regina ran a nail up the column of my throat and tilted my chin. "Do that again, and I'll make you beg to no avail." I whimpered at the sound of Regina's Evil Queen voice. God what this woman does to me.

"Regina…" A breath hitched in my throat as Regina dipped her head to nip at my pulse point. Before I dropped my wineglass, Regina set them both on the nearby table. I whimpered at the loss of her lips on my neck. I moaned as Regina slipped her hands under my shirt to massage my breasts. A dark chuckle escaped the brunette's throat as she dragged her nails gently down my sides causing me to jump.

"My, my, someone enjoys that a bit more than she would like to admit." Regina kissed up my neck and took an earlobe between her teeth to nibble. It was safe to say Regina loved the effect she had on me and she wasn't afraid to use it.

"Fuck…" My voice was breathless and my hips bucked as Regina's hand slipped into my lounging pants. Thank God these windows were one-way so no one could see us. "Regina, please…" I whimpered when I felt slender fingers enter me. Regina had to muffle my moans with a hard kiss as she curled her fingers.

"Okay, I'm back!" Henry came through the door and Regina took a few steps back. I was left on the edge of a climax; I couldn't move. I couldn't think. "Vic said y'all could have the left over pizza if you'd like." I hadn't realized it was close to nine until Henry came in. Victoria had taken him out to eat and doing something else so Regina and I could talk alone.

Clearing my throat quickly, I had to calm myself down. "Have fun?" I flipped the TV to the New Year's Rockin' Eve special and sat on the couch. I had to keep myself from thinking about Regina but that was rather hard when she sat on the other side of the couch.

"Yeah. Vic missed us." Henry joined Regina and I. "But she's really glad y'all are together now. She said if you didn't sweep Regina off her feet than she would."

"Like hell she would." Regina chuckled at my expression. "That would never happen." Henry continued to tell us what all he and Victoria did as time for the ball to drop drew closer. He fell asleep before the ball actually dropped so we had to move him gently so we could stand by the window. It started to snow again and I was glad we weren't outside.

Before the ball dropped, Regina tilted my chin so our eyes would meet. She leaned in before stopping centimeters away from my lips. "I believe there's a tradition where you kiss someone at midnight." Regina closed the gap between us when the ball dropped. This was going to be an amazing year. Regina was finally mine and nothing could come between us. "Let me finish what I was doing before we got interrupted."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you guys really have to leave?" Victoria met us at the main desk and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yeah. We have to get back to reality. And my wallet can't handle much more of our little getaway." I hugged the woman back and pulled away.

"Well either you come visit or let me know where you live. I can't go so long without seeing you and Henry again." Victoria ruffled Henry's hair before turning her attention to Regina. "Thank you Regina. I can see that you love Emma and make her happy. I don't know you but I know Emma and she wouldn't let just anyone around her," Victoria paused, "your son." She gave Regina a soft smile and nod.

"You're welcome Victoria. When it comes to visiting Emma and Henry, you will always have a place to stay. There's a lovely little inn in our town or you can take what will now be Emma's room in our home." My attention shot to Regina once her words sank in. She had already mentally moved me into her mansion and I was taking the guest room. A small blush crossed my cheeks as Regina gave me a smile.

"That sounds nice. We'll have to get together, the four of us, once things calm down." Victoria hugged Henry and I once more before we all said our goodbyes and loaded back into the bug. It was time to go back to reality and back to all the complications that are known as Storybrooke, Maine.

Once Henry was asleep in the back I decided to speak up. "So I'll be taking the guest room?" Regina's attention moved from the window to me. "What you said to Victoria…"

"Yes I figured you would take the guest room so you would have your own space to keep your things. But I was thinking, we could move the dresser into my room so you could keep clothes in there. I'll move some things around in my closet as well. Emma, I want my room to be our room."

I was quiet. The thought of moving in with Regina and her use of 'our' was slightly overwhelming. It was a good overwhelming and I couldn't be happier. I just keep thinking something will happen and this feeling of joy will be ripped away. "Regina, I-I don't know what to say."

"Emma," Regina's voice was soft as she whipped away a stray tear that ran down my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm just afraid that something will happen once we go back." That lump started to form in my throat again. I gripped the steering wheel to ground myself.

"Emma, nothing will happen. The pirate knows you love me and forest boy is gone. Nothing will break us apart."

"Now who's giving a hope speech?" I couldn't help but make the joke. Regina rolled her eyes and took one of my hands from the wheel. She placed a soft kiss on my knuckles in reassurance. "I love you Regina."

"And I love you Emma."

Xxx

It was late when we got to the mansion. Regina and I lugged the bags up the stairs and tucked Henry into bed. I was nervous as I followed Regina into her room. Flashbacks of when I was last here came forth. "What are you grinning at?"

I watched as Regina walked over to the dresser getting pajamas out of a drawer. "Just thinking of the night I helped you to bed. Before New York and before all of this started."

Regina stood there watching me a moment. "Was it worth the vomit covered clothing?" I met her halfway to her bed.

"Totally worth it." I pulled Regina against me and kissed her deeply. Slender fingers tangled in my hair and I was guided backwards towards the queen sized bed. Regina pushed me back and I watched as she locked the bedroom door. I was hypnotized as Regina strutted towards me taking off her shirt and then her dress pants. "No matter how many times I see you…you will always take my breath away."

"Thank you Emma." Regina crawled onto the bed and straddled my hips. Somehow we finished undressing between each kiss. I will never tire of making love to this woman and I have years to catch up on. My senses were filled with the smell of Regina as my head rested on her pillow. I had to muffle moans and whimpers as Regina kissed, licked, nipped, and sucked her way down to my hips. When she got there, she would start all over again. It was a sweet torture that I hated to love. "No worries my Swan, I won't torture you much longer."

"Regina!" My hips bucked off the bed as Regina let her tongue slowly run up my slick folds. "Ffffuuuccckkk…" My eyes rolled back as Regina let her tongue slowly enter me. She knew what my hot spots were and she loved using them against me. Over the past week she realized the things I loved done most and would torment me with them. "Please Regina…." I whimpered when she withdrew her tongue and started sucking my clit. Regina drug her teeth lightly over the sensitive bundle of nerves and drove me closer to the edge. Once more, Regina plunged her tongue deep inside me and curled it upwards hitting my G-shop and making me explode.

Regina continued between my legs until my body stilled. Kissing her way up my body, it was clear Regina was proud of her work. "Are you okay my lovely Savior?"

"I'm fantastic, my Queen." I pulled Regina close and kissed her passionately. Rolling on top of Regina, I was determined to show her just how much she meant to me. Her sighs and moans drove me as I nipped and sucked down her body. Nails ran down my back as I massaged each breast and paid equal attention to Regina's hardened nipples. A purr escaped Regina's throat as I sucked her clit gently.

Thankfully it didn't take much coaxing to have the brunette put each leg over one of my shoulders. I wanted greater access to my Queen's forbidden fruit. The first night I was finally allowed a taste, I knew from that moment on I would be addicted. Regina was sweet and would get so wet for me. "Emma," Regina warned as I pulled back. Her eyes were deadly when I met a Queen's gaze.

"No worries. Let's switch spots. I want to queen my Queen." I barley let Regina place herself above me before I pulled her down onto my tongue. Both of us didn't want to waste time so there wasn't much foreplay. I wanted to make Regina cum and she would kill me if I teased her too much.

"Emma," Regina's voice was breathless and she was close to cumming. Her walls tightened around my tongue as I pulled and pushed her hips up and down. I moaned loudly between Regina's legs as she reached back and drew lazy circles around my clit. To get more vibrating moans, Regina continued to toy with my clit and turned so she could plunge two fingers deep inside me. She had never done that before and I moved to get more comfortable. It wasn't much longer until we both exploded together. Regina moaned my name and I loved hearing it. I lapped up all I could of Regina before she moved to lie beside me. "I love you." Regina tucked a stray hair behind my ear as her breathing calmed.

"And I love you." I couldn't help myself. I leaned in closely and kissed her tenderly. Kissing Regina was the last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep.

Xxx

The next morning, I was woken by the sound of my phone constantly ringing. "Emma, silence that phone or I'll smash it." Regina's voice was a muffle from her huffing into her pillow. I groaned and attempted to grab my phone. Before I turned it off, I saw five missed calls from Mary Margaret.

I groaned and placed my phone back on the nightstand. "She knows we're back." A second later, Regina's phone started to ring.

"Later Emma. I'm not dealing with your mother right now. It's too early in the morning to deal with someone that cheerful."

Xxx

It was around noon when the three of us decided to venture out into town. The three of us went to Granny's for lunch. No one gave much attention to us at the same booth. The way we interacted with each other seemed to be setting off red flags from the other people in the diner "You do know your mother freaked when you left town for two weeks with no warning. People thought either Regina killed you or you killed Regina and then ran off with Henry." I couldn't help but chuckle at Granny. Regina just looked offended.

"Yeah I knew they would. I hope they didn't drive you insane." I gave Granny a sheepish grin in hopes of escaping a lecture.

"Not anymore than usual. What would you like for lunch?" The three of us ordered and Granny walked off. I felt eyes on our booth. Who knew the Savior and The Evil Queen taking their son and going away without notice would gain so much attention.

"Emma! Henry!" All three of us cringed as we heard Mary Margaret's shrilling voice coming towards us. "Where have you been?! Your father and I have been so worried!"

Smiling nervously, I stood to hug my parents. "Hey guys, how are you?" I awkwardly scratched the back of my head before continuing. "And uh…Henry and I kidnapped Regina and went to New York." Both Mary Margaret and David looked dumbfounded at my statement.

"You…kidnapped….Regina and went to…New York?" Mary Margaret was confused. By the look on David's face, I could see the dots were connecting for him. A soft smile crossed his lips and I could tell he knew what had happened. David said nothing. He just gave me a small nod. He was happy for me. "Why would you do that?"

"Just because of everything that's happened lately. We needed a break from reality. How was your Christmas?" I tried desperately to change the subject but to not avail.

"But…you took Regina…" My mother was starting to bug me and I knew she was bugging Regina.

"Look," I glanced back at Regina for guidance. She knew what bomb I was about to drop. She just gave me a small nod. I knew this wasn't the place to start this conversation but might as well start the awkward acceptance process now rather than later. "Regina and I are together as a couple."

"It's about damn time!" Regina and I both glared at Leroy. "It's true." All he did was shrug and continued to eat.

"You and Regina are together parenting Henry together. That's great Emma. But I don't see why you needed to take off for two weeks." I could only imagine the look on Regina's face as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"No, I mean, we are raising Henry together. But, we, Regina and I, are together as in a couple." I watched as the words sank into my mother. Horror and shock were only two of the many things I could read. This was going to be bad. This was going to be very bad. "Mary Margaret…."

"IT'S PORN! My daughter is screwing my ex step-mother!" Yup, here it goes and all of the ridiculous incest arguments that weren't true.

"Mary Margaret!" David, Regina, and I all spoke in unison.

"That is uncalled for. If Regina makes Emma happy then they should be together." David's statement shocked me and Regina. I knew he understood but I wasn't expecting this.

"But David," Mary Margaret turned to him and placed her hands on his chest. "Porn…"

"It's not porn Mary Margaret. What Dr. Whale watches is porn. Our daughter in love isn't." I couldn't help but smile. I never thought David would be so understanding. I took my seat as Granny brought our food.

"Okay you two; stop making a scene in my diner. You look slightly faint Mary Margaret, go sit down." David took the frazzled woman to a nearby booth to sit her down. "Really? The two of you come back and cause trouble. I guess everything is back in its rightful place." I couldn't help but chuckle as Granny walked away. In her own way, she gave us her blessing. For the most part everyone gave us their blessing. They were just happy Regina wouldn't be tempted to kill them all again. If I was the one who made her happy then I was the one she should be with.


End file.
